La mer et le ciel
by Mishalka-chan
Summary: "Je me souviendrais toujours de ton sourire si éclatant. De ta manière de toutes nous guider, lorsque nous avions notre groupe de danse, µ's. Ai-je été égoïste en te regardant partir, sans jamais dévoiler ce que je ressentais ? Tu me manques..." Eli x Umi (main). Honoka X Kotori, Rin x Hanayo, Maki X Nico.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : « Diplômées, un nouveau jour se lève ! »

Chaque mois de mars, au japon, les élèves de dernière année reçoivent leurs diplômes, afin de pouvoir passer dans des études supérieurs.

Elle attendait ce moment avec grande impatience. Ses yeux dorés étaient en train de regarder la foule qui acclamait les nouvelles diplômées du lycée OTONOKIZAKA. Elle cherchait dans la foule une personne qui lui avait fait la promesse de venir, ce jour-là.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit cette jeune femme, aux cheveux or et aux yeux bleus azur, de loin, elle n'avait clairement pas changée depuis la dernière fois que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient vues.

Après le discours de la principale, Madame MINAMI, la brunette se dirigea vers la blonde, le sourire émerveillée que celle-ci ait tenue sa promesse.

« Bonjour Eli... ! » Dit timidement la brunette.

« Bonjour Umi, félicitation, j'ai vu que tu étais dans les 3 premières de la promotion ! Je suis fière de toi ! » Répondit celle-ci, tout sourire.

« Haha, oui... Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de cette pauvre Honoka qui à du subir le rattrapage, hélas ! »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent aux éclats, sous le regard boudeur de leur amie rouquine, qui était venue à la rencontre de son ainée, elle tapa des pieds comme une enfant pour montrer son mécontentement suite à cette moquerie de la brunette et de la blonde.

« Honoka-chan ! » Cria une jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés, courant vers cette dernière.

« Oh, Kotori-chan ! On est enfin diplômées ! » Souri la rouquine.

Les quatre jeunes filles discutèrent un peu sur place, puis décidèrent de partir en direction du fast-food ou elles se réunissaient lorsqu'elles avaient leurs activités d'Idol scolaire.

Beaucoup de mélancolie et de souvenir ressurgissent lorsqu'elles rentrent dans cet établissement. La dissolution de leur groupe, µ's, était encore dur à avaler. Même si cela faisait un peu plus d'un an déjà.

Les quatre demoiselles soupirèrent ensembles. La danse, le chant, s'amuser ensemble, tout leurs manquaient terriblement.

« Vous savez que Nico à sorti son premier album, samedi ? » Souri la blonde, très contente de sa camarade.

« Ah non, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, Eli ! » Dit la rouquine, les yeux ébahis d'admiration pour sa camarade.

« C'est vraiment chouette qu'elle ait continué, le monde des Idol est tellement important pour elle ! » Continua la grise.

« Enfin... J'espère que ça ne lui montera pas trop à la tête, la popularité qu'elle avait dans µ's l'a beaucoup aidé à se lancer en solo ! » Finit la brune.

Un léger silence se fit ressentir à la table des jeunes filles. La blonde finit par sourire en pensant à sa petite camarade qui est maintenant sur le devant de la scène.

« ... Seule... » Finit par lâcher Eli, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Seule ? Tu parles de Nico... ? » S'inquiéta la brune, qui n'aimait pas voir son ainée aussi sérieuse, et pensive.

« Parlons-en également de Maki qui à gagné un grand concours de piano, la semaine dernière ! » Dit Honoka, la bouche remplie à ras-bord de frite et de ketchup.

« Honoka-chan... On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » Rigola légèrement la grise, tout en prenant une serviette en papier pour essuyer la bouche de son amie.

« Désolée Kotori-chan ! Mais c'est vrai ! Maki était magique pendant sa prestation ! Vous auriez du voir Nico, elle trépignait des pieds, les yeux remplies d'étoiles, face à sa petite amie ! » Ricana Honoka, qui aimait s'incruster dans les rendez-vous amoureux des deux jeunes filles.

« Honoka. Cela ne se fait pas de s'incruster dans la vie amoureuse de ses amies ! Nico et Maki se plaignent que tu es toujours avec elles. Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de tes propres sentiments ? » Se moqua Umi, en regardant du coin de l'œil Kotori.

Car oui, Umi savait qu'Honoka était très amoureuse de Kotori, depuis leurs enfances. Mais Honoka n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait peur de briser une amitié de toujours bêtement.

Honoka vira au rouge vif, et pesta contre Umi, sous le regard interrogateur de Kotori, qui ne comprenait pas très bien la situation.

L'ambiance finit par redevenir lourde. Il est vrai que depuis que les parents de Maki lui avaient achetés un piano, celle-ci ne s'entrainer plus dans la salle de musique du lycée. Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien une étudiante aux cheveux rouges qui en jouait en début d'année, mais cela ne dura qu'un trimestre, car elle fut transférée par la suite dans un autre établissement.

Le soir vint beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, et les quatre demoiselles prirent chacune la route de leurs maisons respectives.

Umi et Eli partirent ensemble du côté du tram, tandis qu'Honoka et Kotori rentrèrent en voiture, grâce à la mère de Kotori qui sortait à peine du lycée.

Umi se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise quand elle se retrouvée seule avec Eli.

Par faute, celle-ci s'était littéralement entichée pour son ainée, au début elle pensait que ce n'était que de l'admiration, mais cela s'est révélé être bien plus au fur et à mesure des moments passés à ses côtés. Elle aimerait demander conseil à Maki, qui avait eu le courage d'embrasser Nico lors de la remise de diplôme de cette dernière !

Elle soupira longuement, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments devaient être gardés ou dévoilés, car elle avait des doutes sur la relation d'Eli avec sa meilleure amie, Nozomi.

Eli remarqua l'absence de sa jeune camarade, et lui tapota doucement la tête.

« Eh bien Umi, pourquoi un tel chagrin tout d'un coup ? Tu te sens mal ? » S'inquiéta la blonde.

« Oh non, je ne faisais que repenser à certaine choses... Mais ce n'est rien de bien grave ! Ne t'en fais pas. » Souri faussement la brune.

Eli n'aimait pas ce sourire, ni cette facette d'Umi. La brune avait toujours tendance à se renfermer, à ne jamais exposer ses problèmes aux autres. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune rentrerait chez elle, s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, et se morfondrait toute seule, sans demander de l'aide à personne, car elle est beaucoup trop renfermée pour dire quoi que ce soit, même à ses meilleures amies.

La blonde attrapa la main de la brune, pour la mettre face à elle, le regard sérieux.

« Umi, je n'aime pas quand tu nous caches quelque chose... Surtout à moi ! Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, brisé ta confiance. Ai-je tort ? »

« Je... Je suis désolée, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand-chose ! »

Un silence régna entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles se fixèrent quelques minutes, puis la blonde finit par lacher la brune dans un long soupir.

« Très bien. Je te laisse pour cette fois... Mais la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça ! » Souri la blonde.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour rentrer chacune de leurs côtés, au vu que leurs stations de tram sont à l'opposée de l'une et l'autre. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard, qui ne laissa pas Umi de marbre. Celle-ci vu ses joues rosirent très rapidement face au magnifique regard couleur ciel de son ainée. Un regard qui avait décidément le don de la faire fondre.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Montagne et secret

Chapitre 2 : Montagne et secret.

Nous sommes un beau dimanche, très pluvieux, voir même un peu trop.

La brune était allongée sur son lit, d'un air un peu triste, elle regardait de temps à autre au travers de la fenêtre, regardant l'averse se déposer violemment sur ses vitres.

Umi n'aimait pas ce temps, car elle ne pouvait pas faire son jogging habituel. Maintenant qu'elle est en vacances, qu'elle sait qu'elle est acceptée dans la même université que sa blonde adorée, elle aurait souhaité se remettre plus sérieusement au sport. Elle envisagée même de se remettre au kendo. Même si le tir à l'arc lui convenait, le kendo était mieux selon elle pour se dépenser.

Elle soupira une énième fois jusqu'à entendre une vibration forte de son bureau. Elle observa avec attention son téléphone portable et le pris aussi vite qu'elle le pu lorsqu'elle distingua les lettres qui formait le prénom qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plus d'un an : Eli.

Elle souffla pour se remettre de cette pression, et décrocha immédiatement, un sourire figée entre le contentement et la timidité aux lèvres :

« Oui… A… Allô ? » Souffla doucement la brune.

« Salut, comment tu vas ? Je viens à toi car Maki à proposée de faire une sortie entre nous, les anciennes membres de µ's, à la montagne le week-end prochain. Comme je sais que la montagne est ton endroit favori, je me suis pressée de te l'annoncer moi-même ! » Dit la blonde d'un ton joyeux.

Umi était aux anges. Eli venait de l'inviter pour un week-end dans un endroit qu'elle adorée ! A ses yeux, cette fille était parfaite. Que soit au niveau de son intelligence, de son caractère ou même de ses courbes !

« C'est vraiment super comme idée, je viens avec grand plaisir ! J'en parle à mes parents, et je te rappelle un peu plus tard dans la soirée, si tu n'es pas occupée bien sûr. »

« Non, non, du tout ! J'attends ton appel, à tout à l'heure ! En espérant que tes parents soient d'accord ! »

« Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors ! » Raccrocha la brune, avec un large sourire.

Umi serra un coussin près d'elle si fort, qu'elle engouffra sa tête dedans, pour laisser échapper un cri de joie, telle une petite enfant à qui ses parents lui avaient promis une sortie dans un immense parc d'attraction.

Elle se hâta d'aller à la cuisine pour trouver sa mère, et lui demanda la permission. Celle-ci accepta, se rappelant des moments ou sa fille partait loin de la maison pour ses camps d'entrainements avec ses copines.

« Ah, la jeunesse… » Soupira doucement sa mère, se rappelant de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et retourna se jeter sur son téléphone pour rappeler la blonde, et lui confirmer sa venue pour le week-end à la montagne.

La famille Nishikino était une famille de médecin. Riche. Très riche… Un peu trop au goût d'Umi, très surement !

Une nouvelle fois, les neuf jeunes filles avaient atterri dans une résidence secondaire de la famille de Maki, qui avait littéralement la classe. Des murs blancs prestigieux, une entrée avec un hall digne d'un manoir, une cuisine immense, un salon somptueux, et un nombre de cinq chambres dans la maison.

« Bien, nous allons faire la répartition des chambres ! _Commenca Maki._ Nico et moi, nous irons dans celle du deuxième étage au fond deuxième porte à droite, Hanayo et Rin vous irez dans la chambre au fond, première porte à gauche, Nozomi et Eli vous irez à celle à droite en suivant, Kotori, Umi et Honoka vous prendrez la grande suite qui est tout droit. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, prirent leurs valises, et montèrent les escaliers en direction de leurs chambres attribuées. La brune fit une légère moue, en voyant la blonde partir de son côté.

Nozomi remarqua le regard de sa camarade et sourit, pour elle la blonde n'était rien de plus que sa meilleure amie, car celle-ci avait secrètement une relation avec un homme de son université.

Le soir apparut assez vite, et les filles s'installèrent toutes autour du barbecue, se relaxant du voyage long de cet après-midi.

Après le repas, les quelques couples au sein du groupe partirent se balader au bord des sentiers. Umi souria légèrement en voyant Honoka proposer timidement une demande de balade à Kotori.  
« _Qu'est-ce qu'elles iraient bien ensemble »_ , se dit intérieurement la brune.

Son regard se tourna vers la blonde pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux, pour elle, il était hors de question de dévoilé quoi que ce soit à propos de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ainée. Être avec une fille ? Mais que diraient ses parents au juste ? Pour sa mère, la tradition est qu'une femme doit se mariée avec un homme, avoir des enfants, et faire la cuisine.

Hors, Umi était bien plus garçonne et sportive que féminine, ce qui désespérait profondément sa mère depuis sa naissance, qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'habiller en jupe ou en robe de temps à autres. Mais dès que celle-ci vu sa fille en tenue d'idole, elle était aux anges, la voyant souvent dans des tenues féminines, colorés, c'était un vrai bonheur pour ses yeux.

Mais Umi aimait profondément une fille, et ce n'est pas la peur d'avouer ses sentiments à Eli qui lui tordait le ventre, enfin si peut-être un peu, mais c'était principalement la réaction de son entourage.

Encore sa mère, elle pourrait vite lui dire que c'est sa vie, qu'elle va avoir bientôt 18 ans, que sa majorité était dans 3 ans, et qu'elle partait vivre dans une chambre étudiante à la rentrée du mois d'avril. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur principalement, c'était son grand-père. Umi savait pertinemment que son grand-père était pour les traditions, contre l'homosexualité, contre toutes choses qui selon-lui « ne sont pas humaine ».

Après un nouveau soupir, Umi senti les larmes lui montaient, et décida d'aller se coucher, sous prétexte qu'elle se sentait fatiguée par le voyage. Eli l'a dévisagea, elle savait que sa cadette avait un souci enfoui en elle, qu'elle se battait contre ce problème seule, mais qu'il l'a dévorait contre son gré. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, tout ce qui était en elle, car elle ne voulait pas la voir souffrir.

Eli se leva et suiva Umi, une fois seule à seule, elle lui attrapa le poignet et la tourna vers elle. Son regard fut grand, ce qu'elle vit était loin de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer : elle avait en face d'elle une Umi, paralysée face au visage d'Eli, et en larmes.

« Umi… ! Que t'arrives-t-il ?! » Elle la blottit contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'a réconforté.

Ce fut le remède le plus radical pour la brune. Ses bras qui l'entouraient, l'odeur de la blonde douce et sucrée dans son nez, la respiration et les battements de cœur de cette dernière… Si elle le pouvait, elle resterait la, pendant une éternité, car elle se sentait réellement bien dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Eli… Je vais bien, excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » Elle se résigna et repoussa légèrement la blonde, celle-ci la regarda d'un regard triste mais l'a laissa s'éloigner.

« Tu sais, je peux te venir en aide, ne garde pas tout pour toi… Umi… S'il te plait, dis-moi au moins un minimun… ? » Pria la blonde.

« Eh bien… _Hésita la brune_ , j'aime quelqu'un, mais je ne pourrais te dire qui, hors je ne suis pas sure que cela plaise à ma famille. Je ne sais pas comment leurs faire face, ou comment faire face à la personne que j'aime. »

Eli hésita quelques secondes, puis fini par sourire. Elle préféré que son amie ai un problème de ce genre, plutôt que quelque chose de très grave !

Elle lui tapota doucement la tête, Umi rougissa légèrement face à cette marque d'affection et au beau sourire de la blonde.

« Tu sais Umi, l'amour ne se contrôlant pas, je pense que t'es parents seraient à même de comprendre ta situation. Si tu leurs expliques que c'est vraiment cette personne et pas une autre, que tu leurs parle sans t'énerver, sans hausser le ton, ils pourront accepter cette personne. J'en suis certaine. En tout cas, sache que tu as tout mon soutien. »

Le sourire d'Eli était une source de bonheur, mais ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi réconfortantes qu'elle paraissait. La brune se demanda réellement si cet amour verrait le jour, la blonde ne semblait pas partager les sentiments de la brunette.

Umi l'a remercia, lui adressa un sourire en retour, et fini par allée se coucher, souhaitant de tout son cœur que demain sera un autre jour.


	3. Chapter 3 - Révélation

_Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de « La mer et le ciel » ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je poste le Dimanche et le Mercredi ! Ceci est la première que je poste sur ce site, et j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Je pense faire 5 chapitres pour celle-ci ! Merci aux suiveurs et à ceux qui l'ont mise en favorite, ça me touche beaucoup !_

 _Des gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

 _\- Mishalka_

 **Chapitre 3 : Révélation**.

Après avoir passé une nuit avec peu de sommeil, Umi se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait des cernes monstrueuses qui confirmées bien l'absence de sommeil réparateur. Toute la nuit elle n'a cessé de pensée à sa blonde adorée, sans pouvoir fermer une seul fois l'œil, et cela dit les ronflements provoqués par son amie rouquine qui dormait dans la même pièce n'aidait fortement pas.

Kotori regarda Umi avec attention, elle lui passa un coup d'eau avec une serviette.

« Umi-chan... Tu as très mal dormi cette nuit, que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu sais, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux absolument tout me dire ! » Lui dit la grise avec un sourire tendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas Kotori, je vais bien, je pense que c'est la chaleur qui n'a pas aidé. » Souri Umi, du mieux qu'elle le put.

La grise regarda son amie, d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas obliger Umi à parler de ses problèmes, qu'elle préférait être tranquille.

« Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner pour les filles, veux-tu m'accompagner ? » Fini par demander la grise, avec sa voix douce et aigu.

La brune souri et suivi son amie dans la cuisine, pour faire toutes sortes de préparation, pour que chacune puissent avoir un petit plat qu'elles aiment.

Après avoir déjeuné, les filles se retrouvèrent toutes ensembles dans le petit salon.

Elles discutèrent de vive voix de leurs avenirs, de leurs motivations dans leurs futures carrières, de la troisième année pour Maki, Hanayo et Rin, qu'elles encouragent fortement à réussir leurs examens d'entrées aux universités souhaitées.

L'ambiance était très chaleureuse. Umi apprécia ce moment, elle regarda de temps à autre sa blonde adorée, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Umi détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

Eli soupira légèrement avec un sourire et se leva.

« Et si nous allions faire un tour, ce soir ? » Proposa la blonde.

Le groupe acquiesça, trouvant que cette idée n'était réellement pas mauvaise.

Nico rouspéta. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle marchait dans la montagne, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le petit groupe. Elle avait mal aux pieds, elle soupira et fini par s'asseoir, en faisant une mine boudeuse.

Maki l'a regarda et soupira légèrement. Elle souri à sa petite amie et se baissa pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

« Ouh la ! S'exclama la rousse, tu as des ampoules énormes ! Je pense qu'il voudrait mieux rentrer... »

« Oui... Mes pieds me font souffrir, je pensais que ça aurait été une bonne idée cette balade, mais finalement non ! » Grogna Nico.

« Allons, tu as fait un joli bout de chemin, c'est déjà ça ! » Rigola légèrement la rousse.

La brune regarda sa compagne, et souri également. Depuis qu'elles sont ensembles, sont caractère de petite peste c'était terriblement adouci, car elle ne voulait pas que la rousse l'a quitte à cause de ses abus de gaminerie.

Maki pris la main de sa douce, et l'emmena en criant aux autres qu'elles rentraient à la maison, et qu'elles les attendraient pour le diner.

Pendant ce temps, Umi était devant la marche, elle savourait cet instant. L'air frais de la montagne était décidément ce qu'elle aimait le plus ! Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle pensait, en tournant le visage vers sa camarade blonde, elle ne put s'empêcher de pensait que c'était elle qu'elle aimait le plus.

Le petit groupe finit par faire une pause pour observer les alentours. Après tout, une heure et demi de marche c'est assez fatiguant pour celles qui n'ont pas l'habitude des hauteurs !

Les filles discutèrent joyeusement de leurs aventures au sein de µ's. Certaines se rappellent des concerts de début, d'autres du voyage à l'étranger, ou bien encore du concert avec toutes les autres idoles scolaires. Pour elles, cette aventure avait été savoureuse, pleine d'émotion, et jamais elles ne pourraient oublier tout cela. Hanayo finit par avoir les larmes aux yeux, Rin regarda sa camarade et l'a pris dans ses bras, pour les autres c'étaient dur également. Mais elles avaient fait le choix de dissoudre µ's, et maintenant qu'elles étaient chacune sur leurs nouveaux petit chemin professionnelle, il était hors de question de refaire quoi que ce soit.

Rin pris la décision de redescendre à la maison avec Hanayo, qui était dans tout ces états face à la grande discussion d'avant. Elle fut suivie d'Honoka et de Kotori, laissant Nozomi, Umi et Eli seules.

« Ca vous dit de restez en haut jusqu'à ce que nous pourrions voir le ciel étoilé ? » Proposa la violette.

« Avec grand plaisir ! Tu pourras encore m'apprendre quelques trucs sur les constellations ! » Souri la brune.

« Nous aurions du prendre de quoi nous asseoir, éventuellement... » Soupira la blonde, s'asseyant sur une pierre en regardant l'horizon.

L'air était encore plus doux, les trois jeunes filles regardèrent au loin, s'émerveillant en voyant un animal au loin, ou encore en découvrant des petites cascades camouflées dans la montagne.

Umi aimait ce moment, plus que tout. Elle était assise juste à côté de la blonde, et son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en y pensant. Mais la présence de Nozomi l'attrista, lui remettant en tête qu'elles pourraient être ensembles.

Son visage triste interpella Nozomi. Celle-ci afficha un léger sourire et fit un faux mouvement de bâillement intense.

« Au final, je vais peut-être retourner à la maison également. Je vous laisse profiter toutes les deux de cette douce nuit ! » Souri Nozomi, tout en partant tranquillement.

« D' accord, on se voit tout à l'heure alors Nozomi ! » Dit Eli en regardant son amie partir.

Nozomi fit un léger clin d'œil à Umi, que pouvait-il signifier ? Elle vira au rouge intense, se retrouvant seule avec la blonde.

Après quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien, la blonde et la brune regardèrent le ciel avec émerveillement. La nuit venait de tombée, et c'est devant un ciel étoilé, brillant de mille feux, que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent.

C'était un spectacle époustouflant, à tel point qu'elles s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre.

« C'est vraiment magnifique ! » Souffla Eli d'émerveillement.

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est dommage que les autres ne soient pas là pour le voir ! » Répond Umi.

« D'ailleurs, au vue que nous sommes toutes réunies ici, je souhaitais en parler à tout le monde... Mais, je préfère te le dire seule à seule... » Dit la blonde, avec un air grave.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement, que voulait lui dire la blonde avec un tel regard ? Surtout seule à seule ! Des milliers de scène passa dans la tête de la jeune fille, voyant son amie lui faire une déclaration.

« Je t'écoute... » Fini par dire Umi, d'une voix sérieuse.

« Il s'est passé énormément de chose depuis que je suis allée à l'université, tu sais ? Je pensais beaucoup, à nous, à µ's, à notre amitié... Mais, j'ai reçu une lettre un mois avant la fin de ma première année... Et... » S'interrompu la blonde.

« Et... ? Eli, toi-même me l'a dit hier, nous pouvons tout nous dire ! Même les secrets les plus profonds. »

Un silence se posa entre les deux jeunes filles. La blonde releva la tête, les yeux larmoyants et serra la main délicatement d'Umi.

« Et... Je dois retourner en Russie, à la fin des vacances, pour continuer mes études là-bas. C'est mon père qui me l'a demandé. »

Seule la brise se faisait entendre. Il n'y avait plus aucuns sons, même les animaux aux alentours semblaient être perturbés par cette annonce qu'à fait la blonde.

Le cœur d'Umi battait de plus en plus doucement, il se serré si fort, que les larmes montèrent très vite. Elle serra la main de la blonde le plus fort qu'elle put et fini par tomber en larme.

« Je... Pardon, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais c'est si ... C'est une nouvelle qui me touche beaucoup... » S'empressa de dire Umi, avant que la blonde ne puisse percevoir ses sentiments.

Eli pris doucement sa jeune amie dans ses bras, elle lui passa une main dans le dos d'une manière très douce, des larmes roulants doucement sur ses joues rougit par le froid. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas besoin de parlées pour se comprendre à cet instant, leur étreinte était leurs mots, leurs pensées et leur seul réconfort dans cette situation. Les vacances ne duraient que deux semaines, et une semaine c'était déjà écoulé. La blonde devait partir le week-end prochain et ça, la brune le savait plus que tout.

Elle allait être séparée de la seule personne qu'elle à aimait, et ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal et cette étreinte ne l'aida pas, au contraire ses larmes coulées de plus en plus tant son cœur l'a faisait souffrir.

Après quelques minutes l'une contre l'autre, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de rentrer, pour que la blonde puisse l'annoncer aux autres.


	4. Chapter 4 - Départ doux et sucré

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai eu, les vacances tout ça, tout ça ! (Je ne suis pas excusable…)_

 _Bref tout se joue ici, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ! Des bisous !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Un départ doux et sucré.**

Une semaine était passée après le camp des jeunes demoiselles.

Umi était là, assise sur un fauteuil, en plein milieu de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Elle attendait, la jambe qui tremblait de nervosité, sa blonde adorée qui allait s'envoler pour rejoindre un autre continent.

Elle soupira très fortement, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pût. Elles allaient être seule, Eli avait tenu à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'elles.

La blonde se hâta vers Umi, espérant ne pas l'avoir fait trop attendre. Elles échangèrent un regard, Eli souri et la brune fini en larme.

La blonde pris délicatement la brune dans ses bras et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux tout en chuchotant que ça irait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire, car les larmes de la blonde coulèrent également.

Elles restèrent blotties pendant longtemps l'une contre l'autre, des minutes, puis une heure entière, à se réconforter.

L'heure approcha, et l'avion étant prêt, les passagers devaient montés à son bord d'ici quelques minutes.

La blonde se tourna et regarda la brune.

« Je dois y aller… » Souri-t-elle légèrement.

« Oui, je le vois bien… Je te souhaite bon voyage. » Dit doucement la brune.

Eli commença à prendre la direction de son avion, pour son départ.

Après quelques pas elle s'arrêta, comme tout ce qui se passa autour d'elle. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, son regard perdu un peu aux alentours. Elle soupira profondément et se tourna vers Umi puis fila pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je … Je voulais te dire. »

« *Tu Tu Tu* L'avion en départ de l'aéroport de Moscou, dernier rappel. L'avion en départ de Moscou, dernier rappel. »

« Oh et puis zut ! » Cria la blonde.

Umi ne compris pas sur le moment, tout était si lent…. Et si rapide à la fois.

Ses lèvres étaient collées contre celle de la blonde, qui l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, d'un baiser langoureux et doux à la fois.

Après s'être séparée de la brune, la blonde rougit et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Pourras-tu attendre un an, le temps que je revienne ? »

« Je… Je… » Umi était dans tous ses états face à cette déclaration.

Après un énième rappel pour l'avion de Moscou de la part d'une hôtesse, Eli soupira et adressa un dernier sourire à Umi.

« Que tu es nulle… » Pensa la brune.

Elle courra vers la blonde et hurla de toute ses forces :

« OUI ! J'attendrais ! Toute ma vie s'il le faut ! Je t'attendrais toujours ! Tes cheveux de blé, tes yeux de la plus belle couleur que même le ciel ne pourrait la donner ! Je t'attendrais toujours, je ne cesserais de regarder le ciel pour voir les avions passaient et venir sur Tokyo ! Je… Je… Je n'attends que ton retour… Eli… » Elle sanglota en regardant la blonde, celle-ci fût prise de cour et lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Alors je reviendrais le plus vite possible… Merci de m'attendre… Nous serons ensembles et heureuses à mon retour, je te le promets… Et sache que je tiens toujours une promesse. »

Umi souri et regarda sa jolie blonde monter dans l'avion. Elle ne perdit pas des yeux le décollage, et l'avion qui vola haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à disparaitre au travers les nuages.

Pour elle, c'était qu'un au revoir et non un adieu désormais. La promesse d'Eli lui réchauffa le cœur ainsi que sa déclaration.

La blonde était assise sur son siège, et regarda à travers le hublot de manière rêveuse. Elle était aux anges, et brulait d'impatience de revenir serrer dans ses bras la brunette de son cœur.

Leur destin était désormais lié, elles le savaient donc pour elles, l'attente ne pourraient pas être insupportable maintenant.

 _Ceci est la fin, ou le début suivant votre regard, d'une histoire entre une jeune fille qui porte couleurs de la mer et l'autre du ciel. Une histoire de deux amies qui me sont proche, et que je savais qu'elle finirait ensemble… Car c'est le destin qui le voulait et car ce sont mes cartes qui me l'ont dit haut et fort._

Nozomi Tôjo.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction ! C'est ma 1ère donc je suis désolée pour tout ce qui est fautes etc… . Je fais de mon mieux !

Je suis vraiment amoureuse du Umi x Eli, comme vous auriez pu le remarquer ! Pour moi, Nozomi est juste la meilleure amie et la confidente d'Eli… Et vu sa féminité et sa maturité, je l'a vois tellement plus avec un homme dans la vie active pour tout vous dire !

Enfin, je suis très contente que vous ayez lu cette fanfiction ! (Yuri Powa 3 ) A bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
